


No One Needs To Know

by widowshulk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes a young River on a museum tour and spends his time looking at nothing but her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Needs To Know

“Why are we here?” River asked, looking around the dark museum.

“You like… I mean… Future you… She likes museums and this way, no people to get in the way,” the Doctor replied.

“This is… this is amazing. Thank you, Doctor,” she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

The Doctor blushed and swirled away from her. “Where do you want to start?” he asked.

“What’s good here?”

“There’s a whole section about me.” 

River laughed. “Really? That’s why you brought me here?”

“Thought it might interest you.”

“Did you now?” she teased. “Come on then, let’s go.”

River reached out her hand to him and he took it in his, sliding his fingers between her. It was so intimate, so calming. Their hands just slid effortlessly into one another, they fit perfectly. Both of them noticed it, and it made both of them excited, but neither of them mentioned it.

The Doctor led the way to the exhibit, pointing out little things along the way, but River didn’t seem too interested in the things he noted. He began to wonder if maybe he wasn’t a very good tour guide, but the River he knew wouldn’t be afraid to tell him when he was making a mess of something. Even when she was young, she’d been the same way, so he hoped she was just saving her enthusiasm for the really good stuff.

A few minutes later and they were standing outside a door designed like the door to the TARDIS.

“Shall we?” the Doctor asked, opening the door for her.

“I’m already impressed,” River replied and the Doctor grinned.

“Need a guide?” he asked.

“I’d rather look on my own, if you don’t mind?” she asked, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“Go ahead,” he said, waving his arms around the enormous room.

For the next hour, River slowly walked around the exhibit, with the Doctor following closely behind in case she had any questions. The whole time she was walking around, she was the only thing he was looking at. He took in all of her reactions, all of her minutely tiny facial expressions. If he looked closely enough, he could see his River, his wife. Of course he was enjoying himself with this younger River, but so many things were off-limits, there were so many things he couldn’t talk about or do and it saddened him. More than he’d like to admit.

“I feel like I know you a lot better,” River said as she finished reading the last plaque on the wall.

“Well, I… uh… really?”

“No. This is all rubbish, isn’t it? This isn’t the fun Doctor who breaks me out of prison to go on dates. This is a boring historical Doctor who does nothing but save the world.”

“This isn’t fun?” he asked, his mouth flapping non-stop.

“For other people, I’m sure, but I know the Doctor and he’s so much more than all this,” she said, gesturing to the room around them.

“I don’t… I, uh, is that good?”

“Of course it is, silly. Come here, you loon,” she said, nodding her head.

She wrapped her arms around him and lightly pressed her lips to his, testing to see how receptive he was going to be. Within moments, she slid her tongue into his mouth, and she could feel him getting flustered underneath her touch. The kiss got harder and more furious until they both had to come up for a breath.

“Wow,” River said.

“That was… We shouldn’t be doing that… not here,” he replied.

For a moment, River was upset. Was he rejecting her? No, you don’t kiss someone like that if you’re rejecting them.

“No one needs to know,” she said with a wink.


End file.
